


Things best left to rust

by ramblebrambleamble



Series: Tumblr shorts [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Gen, POV First Person, Post-Apocalypse, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblebrambleamble/pseuds/ramblebrambleamble
Summary: Stay out of the ruins, they said. There’s nothing left to find.
Series: Tumblr shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747021





	Things best left to rust

The ruins were built of dead war-machines, wind whistling down empty barrels bristling in the breeze.

They were huge, and hollow, stripped down to shells by an endless parade of scrap-scavengers. The empty hulks were made of some sort of heavy metal that no one wanted. It was dangerous, they said. Some strange Before substance that rotted you from the inside out.

Stay out of the ruins, they said. There’s nothing left to find.

But I knew better. There was always _something_ left to find. That that last something was usually better off unfound was completely beside the point. 

Some rich idiot would be willing to pay for it, first in money, and then in blood as every other asshole tried to get a piece of it.

There’s nothing left to find, but there was _always_ something left to find, and _I_ was going to be the one to find it.

No matter who, or what, tried to stop me.


End file.
